Numerous devices have been devised to seal gaps in an architectural structure, such as threshold seals or draft blockers that block a gap between a movable architectural member such as a door, window, or the like, and an underlying or adjacent architectural structure such as a floor, window sill, or the like.
Various embodiments of draft blockers may be permanently installed, or temporarily positioned, to stop drafts from flowing through the gaps. In a permanent installation, a rubber or cloth weather stripping seal may be secured, using nails, screws, or other fastening methods that render the installation permanent, to the bottom edge of a door, and positioned so that an edge of the seal contacts the underlying floor to seal the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor.
Other devices are adapted for temporary placement. Exemplary are draft blockers generally in the form of an elongated bean-bag or the like that may be placed on a floor alongside and contacting the bottom edge of a door, thereby blocking a gap between the bottom of the door and the floor.
These temporarily placed draft blockers are advantageous in that they are relatively easy to retrofit in an architectural structure, and may be readily removed from one placement and relocated to other positions throughout the architectural structure. However, these devices, particularly when used to block a gap between the bottom of a door and the floor, are prone to sliding out of place during use, such as when the door is repeatedly opened and closed, resulting in the need to repeatedly replace the device in its proper position.
Accordingly, a draft blocker that is simple to position and effective in its use, including a means to retain the draft blocker in position, is desirable.